cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Moving Out
Moving Out is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is all about when the penguins are about to move to an new island, following the end of the Waddle On Party. Transcript (On March 29, 2017, the penguins are about to move to a new island. The Migrator is here to pack all the penguins up with a few icebergs being bulit as ships for more penguins to fit in. Many places are closing down as most of the igloos are being tear apart. At the EPF Command Room, all the TVs have been shut down.) *Aunt Arctic: We are moving. *Jet Pack Guy: Today's the day. We are going to move. *Gary: We have been a part of the community for years. But now it's time to move on to a new island. We can't stay here for long. *Aunt Arctic: Living on this island would be a bad place for us. Many villains like Herbert are alway tracking us down. Now it is the time to move on and be a part of the team. *Dot: I hate to say this. We are going to miss everything we love the most since 2005. *Rookie: It's time to plug off the team together. *Gary: And sail with Rockhopper to a new island. *Aunt Arctic: Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready. That's the motto line. *Jet Pack Guy: But this is for the PSA. The EPF is the new thing for agents. *Aunt Arctic: I know. That's why i'm shutting it down. Let's go. (The Dance Club shut down as Cadence and the Penguin Band pack all the stuff they need for the new island) *Cadence: Man, many things has already changed. *Franky: Yeah, no more concerts and no more shows. *Stompin' Bob: Don't worry, it's not the end. We still have more shows to perform. *G Billy: Yeah. Nothing is gonna stop us from ending our career. *Petey K: We are the penguins and we can be part of the island. *Cadence: Petey K is right, we are the penguins and we will still perform when we arrive on the new island. *Franky: That does it. *Cadence: Come on Lolz, time to get going. *Lolz: *walk with Cadence* (At the Pet Shop, the puffles are being held in cages with many penguins holding their puffles to go to the icebergs) *Pet Shop Owner: I got this one coming. *Puffle Handler: Yeah boss. Let's get moving. *Pet Shop Owner: Right on. (The Mine Shack closes down along with the University) *Rory: Alright. No more mining. Now it is time for me to go. My work here is done. (At the Dojo, Sensei is thanking all of his students after years of training) *Sensei: Thank you for so many years of Card-Jitsu training. We will alway protect the island from any harm of evil. But now the journey has ended and it's time for us to move on. *Ninja #1: What about Card-Jitsu Shadow? *Sensei: Oh. Shadow may not happen at all. But we may have defeated Tusk on our Snow journey. *Ninja #2: This seem good since we have master all the elements together. *Ninja #3: Fire, snow and water. I got it. *Sensei: You are correct. Time to go outside. (All the igloos has been tear down as Roofhowse and his buddies pack all of their stuff together) *Roofhowse: Oh well, moving may not be easy for us. *Blizzard: Good old times. Now it is time to move. *Jangrah: What a wrap up. I'm going to miss this place. *Lorna: Me too. It been three years of fun on the island. *Sydmull: We have good times, bad times and so much more on the island. *Roofhowse: Alright, to the Migrator. *Blizzard: Let's go. (Everyone is heading to the Migrator as some penguins are going into the icebergs ship since the Migrator may not have enough room for them) *Rockhopper: Ah hoy penguins! Are you ready to sail to a new island? *Everyone: *cheer* *Gary: This is the end of a era. A new island begins for us. *Aunt Arctic: Once a penguin, alway a penguin. *Gary: But we are penguins. *Aunt Arctic: I know. We make a good team together. *Rockhopper: Ahhh, my friends! *Dot: Hello Captain Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Ah hoy my friends. *Jet Pack Guy: Hello crazy old penguin, how are you doing? *Rockhopper: Good. I have all the stinky cheese for everyone to eat. Even Yarr is getting stuffed with that stinky cheese. *Yarr: *eat the stinky cheese* *Sensei: Are you ready to sail off? *Rockhopper: Yes. The island is all clear. Look like the day has finally come. *Aunt Arctic: Okay guys, are you ready to sail? *Everyone: Yes! *Rockhopper: Ah hoy, let's sail! (The Migrator and all the iceberg ships are sailing to the ocean as the island has left off empty. At the wilderness, Sam the Sasquatch is watching the ships leaving with the puffles.) *Sam: An island will alway be a island. Well my friends, as a group together, we will waddle on. *Puffles: *cuddle with Sam* *Sam: Awwww. You can waddle on too as well. (The iceberg is only left out with the island being abandoned in hands of a community) THE END RIP Club Penguin 2005 - 2018 Trivia *This story was made in favor of the end of the Club Penguin franchise in 2018, following the shut down of Club Penguin Island. *This story is not even part of the Crossover Omniverse Saga in which many events of the story never happen. In fact, the Waddle On party never happen and the penguins stay at the island forever. Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions